


Sunshine

by kirari_amiya



Series: Kirari's Overwatch Oneshots [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, comfort the character!, he deserves some love too, he's been through so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirari_amiya/pseuds/kirari_amiya
Summary: During a tempest, Genji is having a day where he feels insecure. It's not often, but sometimes he relapses into this state of low self-esteem. Luckily, you're there to cheer him up and remind him how wonderful he is.<><><>There's many fics of a character comforting the reader— but what about the reader comforting the character?





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> im still trash. (more on that on the end note if you're interested). So for now, here's some fluff while I mope over him.
> 
> i really like "o sole mio" (il volo version sounds so beautiful) so here's a fic inspired by it. Nothing to do with the song except for the fact that sunshine is a symbol for hope. happiness, warmth, etc.
> 
> not beta'd. I've read through it a few times but only by myself, so please point out any mistakes. If it seems OOC you have every right to complain. This was sitting in my drafts and I wanted to finish it to get it over with.

Water and wind relentlessly battered the thick metal walls of Watchpoint: Gibraltar. Of course, being built around the Mediterranean sea and the Atlantic ocean meant that it would be recieving some heavy rainfall from a tempest. The clouds were so dark and grey— such a depressing presence in the sky itself. Whenever Genji glanced out a window, all he could gaze at from his visor was the dull scenery he was graced with. Because of the tempest, it was impossible to send anyone out— it was too dangerous and too risky. The winds were too strong and the clouds were too low and too many for any of the aircrafts to sucessfully fly through. It was also impossible to get anyone back inside.

The reformed Overwatch didn't act like it, but they didn't have the equipment or the transportation they used to. After the Petras act, almost all Overwatch equipment was left to rot without any maintenance. Winston himself was the only one able to keep a few airships in working condition, but only being taught briefly befofe the fall of the original Overwatch from the high-ranking engineers, the more complicated high-maintenance aircrafts couldn't be saved.

So while all chaos and hell wrecked havoc outside, anyone and everyone who was stuck in base was stuck in base. Winston had made sure they had quite a number of generators and backup generators in situations like these, but that didn't mean being stuck inside base was fun.

Genji had already heard D.va whining about how "boring" it was to be kept inside all day. She had wanted to go outside and stream using her mech— and meet up with Lúcio who she complained was fortunate enough to be outside base when the tempest struck. Genji could symphathise with her. He would've been restless at her age.

There also happened to be two other groups of people. The ones who didn't really mind (Mei, Zarya and Zenyatta were already used to heing snowed inside, so it was nothing new) and the ones who still wanted to have a bit of fun while they were stuck inside (Tracer and Pharah who were trying to hold an indoor basketball match with other agents).

Genji would have categorised himself as the type not to really mind being stuck inside. He wasn't the reckless teenager he used to be, he could stay put for now. But with the depressing mood he couldn't help but reflect on equally saddening things. Like his own existence, for example.

Genji never really knew how he was still alive. He had come to terms with his own body, but from time to time, he could not come to terms with his existence. Would be the sort of questions to come to mind.

As he rested against the window sill, he heard a knock on his door.

"You can come in," he spoke.

He heard the doorknob twist and felt the light from the corridor illuminate his room. The scene was like watching dawn break over the horizon. Genji saw the familiar silhouette on the light.

"I don't know what to do," were the words that uttered from your mouth. No formalities, no greetings— just straight to the point. Blunt, but honest. Something Genji at first had found strange, but then grown to appreciate.

No sugarcoated words. Just honesty.

"There's nothing to do around here," you sighed. "Mei, Zarya and Zenyatta aren't even phased by being stuck inside— it's already happened in their lives. They've been stuck inside several times before. Tracer and Fareeha are a little bit too competitive and energetic for my liking."

"Do you want to relax for a while?" Genji offered, finally turning to look at her. He jumped down from the window sill and slouched on his fluffy couch. "I don't mind a bit of company. It gets lonely."

Hanzo was outside on a mission with Jesse and Angela. Meaning that the people that Genji primarily was always around with weren't even here to begin with. Besides for (Y/n), that is. It seemed that you got stuck inside Watchpoint: Gibraltar as well.

"Sure, why not?" The female shrugged and plopped down on a pillow. Genji reached over to the side of the couch and unfolded a blanket. She smiled, helping to cover both yourselves in the blanket where it was warm and cozy. Genji couldn't help but smile back, not that you could see inside his visor anyway. A silence fell over both of you, but it was more like a mutual silence where you had agreed without saying anything.

"I feel... Doubtful again." Genji began, breaking the peaceful silence that had formed.

"How so?" You asked.

"You know it happens once every once in a while. I have generally accepted how I am, but—" He was cut off.

"Stop right there," you poked where his mouth would be. "You're Genji Shimada. You're a fucking cyborg ninja— heck, even being a ninja is cool enough!" You pointed at some of his special golden shurikens framed on the wall. "Do you know how many people want to be like a ninja— but can't?"

Genji was still. He went stiff. He whispered silently: "They wouldn't want to be a ninja if they knew the conditions of being one."

"Okay, Genji," you closed your eyes and placed a hand on his shoulder. Taking a deep breath, you let the words come naturally and exasperatedly from your mouth:"Not only are you a ninja— you are a cyborg ninja. A living, breathing cyborg ninja. The only one in the world."

"I don't really want to be a cyborg..." He trailed off. "I wish I just normal, like you. So that people don't stare at what I am whenever I go outside."

"They stare at you in awe."

"They look at me as if I am some kind of monster."

"Wrong," You swatted his hand. "You are not a monster. You are someone fighting for justice. You are a hero, Genji. You fight for what is right. For justice."

"I can't do the things I used to. People just look at me and think I'm another robot or omnic. I miss the face that people used to call handsome." He sighed.

"Take your faceplate off," You ordered him.

"What?" He was shocked.

"I'm asking if I could see your face," You told him.

"It's not a very pretty sight to see..." He tried to reason with you.

"I don't mind."

He slowly lifted a hand to the side of his face and took the faceplate off. He turned away from the lights and faced the window.

"Genji," you put my hand on his shoulder. "Turn around. Come on, I could never hate you. Not for something as dumb as looks that you don't like."

Genji turned towards you, his face dimly lit by a short brief flash of moonlight. His skin was pale. Clear. Had eyebrows that were sharp, bold and defined that contrasted with his gentle eyes. He was frowning. Frowning at how he looked. His hair was a rich black that had fading hints of green.

From what you could remember from his time serving in Blackwatch, his eyes always seemed to have a permanent glare. Now they look more peaceful and gentle. You guessed you had Zenyatta to thank for that.

He had some scars on his face, but on all the right places. They didn't hinder his natural appearance at all. If anything, it made him look even more better.

He still looked handsome.

"Genji, what are you talking about? You still look handsome," You were confused at why he thought of himself as a hideous monster.

Genji perked up, happily surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Okay. So which part of your face don't you like?" You asked.

"My scars. There's many of them on my face. It's so much more obvious on my face than anywhere else."

"Your scars are not hideous, Genji," You gently traced over a scar that was below his eye with your thumb. "Your scars show what you are capable of handling. You're a strong person, Genji."

"I've never thought of it that way," he pointed out. "That's a new way to think of it, I guess."

"I'm not lying. You still look handsome, Genji, despite what you may think."

"You... I don't know how to describe you," Genji looked at me. "It's so hard to describe what you're making me feel right now. I am all sad and self conscious one moment, and the next moment, you make me feel loved and wanted."

"It's because people love you and want you, Genji," You smiled warmly at him. He was finally starting to get the idea. "For example, your brother loves you— you know he's still looking for redemption for what he's done, even if it's been years, Doctor Ziegler loves you— she and many people have worked hard to keep you alive and well, Winston loves you— he loves Overwatch, the idea of working as a team to serve justice."

Genji was silent.

"I love you as well, don't forget that. Otherwise I wouldn't be here, telling you all this," You took a deep breath. "You feeling better now, Genji?"

His face froze.

"How can you say these words of encouragement after I told you what I felt?" He asked, looking at the ground.

"Because I care about you," You responded plain and simply. It was the truth though. You cared about him.

Genji wrapped an arm around you and pulled you close. "Thank you for helping me, (Y/n). I don't feel like a monster anymore. You are like a ray of sunshine making its ways through the leaves to give me light."

"That was... Really poetic, Genji," you chuckled. 

He put a finger to your lips to hush you.

"And this feeling... You make me feel like I can't live without you," He confessed, burying his face into my shoulder nervously. "You have been nothing but sunshine to me. Even though we're in the middle of a tempest."

"What do you mean, Genji?"

"(Y/n) if this is how people describe falling in love with someone feels like, then it means," he paused. "I'm in love with you." He finished before pulling you in to a gentle, sweet, loving kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> • I hope you enjoyed reading it •
> 
>    
> i remember when i guess, i got "friendzoned"
> 
> you probably don't want to hear about my non-existent love life. i am probably going to die alone with 10 dogs. 10 adorable dogs.
> 
> Tell me if this whole "sobbing over my non-existent love life" is annoying so i won't add it next time i post
> 
> >yes it's okay to shout at me for finishing this first instead of the other chapter fic. but i swear i started writing this first.


End file.
